Choosing Correctly
by Gin'iro no Neko 8
Summary: Set in the Cold War. England has to choose which side she is on but which one is correct? Warning Includes: Gender Bending, Russia/Fem England, Brother America, Yaoi, Austria/Switzerland.


**Thank You for Clicking on this story! **

**Russia- "MySunflowerLilies does not own Hetalia. If she did, countries would be running for their lives cause of her addiction to Hetalia."**

The coldness was seeping though her clothes, settling in her bones. No matter how much clothing she put on, she still felt the chill of the war that was tearing up her heart. She looked up at the sign. Welcome to Switzerland, it said. Switzerland, the neutral country. She sighed. Normally she had no problem with coming here, but the war had made her want to curl up into a ball under the covers. She shook her head. No, today was not a day to feel sorry for her self. After, yes but not now.

Stepping outside the airport she felt arms close around her. She gasped and turned to hurt whoever had grabbed her but saw it was just Austria. She sunk into the hug and tried not to cry. Austria was whispering something she could not hear but it was fine. He led her to the black car with dark tinted windows and helped her in. She didn't even notice the car had started moving. She just rested her head on Austria's shoulder.

_'Why, why is this happening?'_ She kept repeating to herself in her head. It was not fair. But then again, life was not fair. As soon as they had started driving, they stopped. She didn't even notice being led to her hotel room or Austria leaving her in silence. She didn't even change, just got into bed and laid there for hours, getting no sleep as she thought over her decision.

The next mornings meeting had come quickly and soon everyone was sitting in their seats, staring at the two glaring enemies, Russia and America. Germany cleared his throat and started talking. No matter who talked, everyone's eyes would drift over to the two countries, still glaring. Finally, the meeting ended. Hoping to get away quickly, she walked as fast as she could towards the exit but Russia and America were waiting for her. Both Austria and his boyfriend, Switzerland, were at her side.

"So, who are you choosing? Me or the commie bastard?" America said in an unusual cold tone, searching her face to see that she would chose him. But she couldn't answer. She looked over at Russia, who was looking at her sadly. His beautiful, warm, purple eyes looking straight at her. America started to glare at him again. She started to freak out inside. How could she choose between her love and her 'former' little brother? Just because he left, doesn't mean she cares any less for him.

"Anglija, you don't need to choose now. You can wait," Russia said, his voice calming her down.

"No, England choose now," America stated his voice rising. "Who do you choose?"

She looked at both of them; dread filling her to the brim. If she chooses one, the other will hate her. What will she do?! She looked at the two people standing next to her. Austria nodding his head at her, knowing in his eyes that she would do the correct thing. She glanced over at Switzerland. His face was stoic but his eyes showed compassion and understanding. Oh how she wished she could be like him.

…

Wait! That was it! The solution was to be like Switzerland and do what he would do. Quickly she turned to Russia and America, unaware of the two males smiling at each other behind her back.

"I have made my decision." She said, fear still entering her voice but she stood tall. They both looked at her. She breathed in.

"I need to tell you that no matter what my decision is, I love you both, in different ways but still. I am on.." They both leaned forward. She was after all, very important in both of their lives and the only country that had power to help with the war in the EU. But neither expected what came next.

"… Team Switzerland as people say."

They both looked at her with shock. Finally America a screamed,

"WHAT! What do you mean? Switzerland isn't apart of the war!"

"I know that America, please stop shouting. I am doing what Switzerland would do. I am staying neutral in till both of you admit that this war is stupid and put an end to it. Good day to you all."

She hugged Austria, Switzerland and America goodbye. She then, walked over to Russia, kissed him and left the four boys standing in the meeting room.

She smiled. Victory to England.

**Read and Review Please :D**


End file.
